<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Редкий экземпляр by Mr_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608440">Редкий экземпляр</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Mist/pseuds/Mr_Mist'>Mr_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dragons, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Mist/pseuds/Mr_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ᅠНа плите старые стихи о драконьем роде, проживавшем неподалёку, но воображение мужчины вырисовывает перед Джастином картины великих битв, кровавых ритуалов с человеческими жертвоприношениями и сокрушительную победу людей.</p><p>ᅠЛоу демонстративно кладёт ладонь на крест, и поминает Бога.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Law &amp; Giriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Редкий экземпляр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ᅠ— Джастин — еб твою мать — Лоу!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠГирико яростно рвёт и мечет, ломает мебель в комнате и орёт во всё горло, когда Джастин открывает дверь. Что произошло, он не понимает, но уже привык к внезапным вспышкам гнева своего спутника, потому наклоняет голову набок и спрашивает, что случилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Ты случился!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠМысленно Джастин делает пометку о том, что придётся заплатить ещё и за погром, слишком много расходов за последние несколько дней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠМужчина заканчивает свою тираду тем, что падает в уцелевшее кресло и откупоривает винную бутылку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠУ Джастина внутри клокочет и бурлит огонь, он с трудом удерживает себя, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь колкость в ответ. Гирико был невыносимым спутником в путешествии, ужасным охотником на драконов и единственным его плюсом было то, что он никогда не лез не в своё дело. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— И завтра мы уходим отсюда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин уж догадался по устроенному в комнате хаосу, но всё равно почувствовал тень беспокойства. Несмотря на то, что городок был довольно беспокойным, Джастину было комфортно. Никто здесь не гнался за редкими трофеями вроде когтей дракона.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Я не знал, что ты читаешь на драконьем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠГирико фыркает, щурится, всматриваясь в верхние строки высоченной плиты и бормочет под нос несусветный бред на несуществующем языке. Джастину становится смешно от попыток человека впечатлить его своими знаниями, и он подыгрывает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Что это значит?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠНа плите старые стихи о драконьем роде, проживавшем неподалёку, но воображение мужчины вырисовывает перед Джастином картины великих битв, кровавых ритуалов с человеческими жертвоприношениями и сокрушительную победу людей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠЛоу демонстративно кладёт ладонь на крест, и поминает Бога.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— А зачем им человеческие жертвы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠГирико пожимает плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Я слышал, что кровь усиливает их магию.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин тяжело вздыхает, если бы это было правдой, он бы не смог поддерживать облик человека на протяжении столетий, но вслух только читает молитву за всех, кого убили ради драконьей магии. Люди иногда столь необоснованно жестоки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Ты закончил? Идём, нам туда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин краем глаза замечает указатель, гласящий, что впереди кладбище.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДля Гирико кости драконов это настоящий трофей, их раскупают за огромные деньги, чтобы делать всё: от украшений до оружия. К счастью больше ничего от великолепных существ здесь не осталось. Джастин шёпотом извиняется перед каждым собратом и складывает в сумку распиленные кости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠОн правда не знает, зачем согласился путешествовать с Гирико. Наглый человек бросил ему в пабе вызов на кто кого перепьёт, а когда проиграл гневно потребовал реванша в будущем. Джастин почему-то не смог отказать и глупо согласился следовать за ним, пока Гирико его не перепьёт. Собственной цели у Лоу не было, а компания человека не давала ему окончательно сойти с ума и поддаться соблазну начать жечь деревни и держать в страхе страну.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Эй, Лоу, ты чего там копаешься давай сю… блять!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин оборачивается на громкий звук обваливающихся камней. Клубы пыли медленно оседают там, где недавно был человек. Собственное сердце гулко заглушает какие-либо мысли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Гирико? Гирико!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠЗапах человека перебивается другим, более сильным запахом кладбищенского смрада, от которого у Джастина кружится голова. Ему нельзя находиться здесь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Гирико, где ты?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠВ душе поднялась паника, Джастин рванул к тому месту, где слышал его голос до того, как он исчез. Слабый запах ощущается вокруг дыры в земле, обычный человек, наверное, не увидел бы ничего глубже метра, но Джастин видит, что на дне ямы, кроме камней, нет ничего.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠЛоу резко дёргается на шорох позади себя и первые несколько секунд хлопает ресницами, не понимая, что это глупая шутка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Бу! Пхах, ну у тебя и лицо, что, обосрался, святой отец?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Гирико, ты… ты… — Джастин будто рыба беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот, затрудняясь подобрать нужные слова. Кладбище это опасное для людей место, а для драконов довольно вредное из-за витающего в воздухе запаха и остатков мёртвой магии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин чувствует, что теряет сознание, когда Гирико что-то громко ему кричит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠОн дракон. Редкое существо, вымирание его вида лишь вопрос времени. Своих собратьев Джастин не видел уже много, очень много столетий. Путешествие по миру в полном одиночестве не вызывало вопросов о его возрасте, но так совпало, что у человека Гирико, самопровозглашённого охотника на драконов и дракона Джастина было одно желание. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠЛоу с трудом открывает глаза, взгляд никак не получается сфокусировать, и потолок кажется ужасно мутным. В нос бьёт запах трав и настоек… точно, он ведь потерял сознание на драконьем кладбище. Парень тихо усмехается, точно так же пахло в доме предсказательницы, которая прямым текстом сказала Гирико, что его цель очень близка к нему, а тот ничего не понял.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин смаргивает неприятные мутные пятна и поворачивает голову в сторону. Гирико лежал так близко, что дракон вздрогнул — он совершенно не почувствовал присутствия человека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠМужчина спал, лёжа спиной к нему, и атмосферу приятного, в какой-то степени домашнего умиротворения не нарушал даже людской галдёж за окном. Кажется, они были где-то неподалёку от базара.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Ох, ты проснулся, слава Богу!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠОт девушки пахло хлебом и чайными травами. По человеческим меркам её, наверное, можно было назвать красивой, если бы не пугающая повязка на глазу, такие у Джастина стойко ассоциировались с временами, когда охотники, вроде Гирико, равно как и драконы, не были редкостью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Меня Мария зовут. А ты Джастин, да?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠМягкая ладонь коснулась его лба и тут же отпрянула, как от прикосновения к раскалённой печи. Взгляд девушки стал беспокойным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя очень высокая температура.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ"Для человека", — мысленно добавил Лоу и помотал головой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Спасибо, я в порядке. Давно он спит? — парень кивнул на Гирико.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠМария отчего-то заметно покраснела, запустила пальцы в косы и, нервно перебирая волосы, пожала плечами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Он как принёс тебя, не спал, всё сторожил, видимо, недавно сморило бедного. Я ему говорила поберечь себя, а он только причитал, чтобы я не лезла, — Мария осторожно улыбнулась чему-то, глядя в пол и не переставая трогать волосы. — У вас очень хороший… друг. Ох, ты, наверное, голоден, я пойду суп поставлю. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠКогда девушка вышла, Джастин не удержался и в благодарном жесте пригладил топорчащиеся пряди волос его человека. Гирико всё так же ровно дышал, когда Лоу наклонился к нему и коснулся губами за ухом, шепча тихое "спасибо".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠВсего на секунду ему стало дурно от мысли, что Гирико убил бы его, если бы Джастин не удержал человеческую форму, будучи без сознания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— А ещё скоро будет проходить фестиваль, так что советую задержаться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠЛоу уже не особо внимательно слушал говорливую девушку, больше обращая внимание на странное чувство, настойчиво лезущее к нему с тех пор, как он вошёл в кухню. Эта Мария излучала слишком много спокойствия. Джастин чувствовал себя так, будто он вернулся домой, и это было чем-то непривычным, странным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠЮбки Марии тихо шуршали по полу, кастрюльки и чашки звенели, когда девушка к ним прикасалась, и всё это было так естественно, будто они знакомы уже много-много лет, будто Джастин уже не раз пил воду в этой самой кухне, бесполезно сбивая нечеловеческую температуру.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠВ какой-то момент стало тихо. Мария больше не рассказывала о городе, о своей подруге Азусе, о грядущем празднике, посуда не звенела, а юбки устало тянулись к земле, не издавая ни звука.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Почему ты путешествуешь с этим человеком?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин не почувствовал подвоха в её словах, но что-то в интонации заставило его задуматься над выбором правильных слов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Он хороший человек, но очень безрассудный, так что ему нужен кто-то, кто в случае чего поможет ему не потерять голову.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠПлечи девушки печально опустились, она обернулась к нему, снимая с глаза повязку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Почему ты путешествуешь с этим человеком? — повторила она на языке, который Джастин не слышал уже очень давно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠИз-под повязки на Джастина смотрел глаз ящера. Лоу вздохнул, осознавая, откуда взялось ощущение дома. Весь дом, несмотря на вполне обычные человеческие размеры был довольно тёмным, со скошенными картинами или шкафами углами, будто округлая пещера. Как дракон Джастин чувствовал себя в родной стихии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Я хочу защитить его, — стыдливо опуская глаза, прошептал он на родном языке. — Этот человек верит в наше существование, и это опасно для него.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠМария улыбнулась ему, в два шага пересекла всю небольшую кухню и присела перед ним на корточки, сжимая в ладонях его руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Только не влюблялся в него, век человека очень недолог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин не сопротивляется. Ему слишком плохо, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на действия охотника. Перед глазами красным светом пульсирует амулет, и исходящая от него магия насильно вырывает из него старую, как свет, драконью ярость. Джастин не контролирует свою трансформацию, он, будто заложник, смотрит на себя со стороны и кричит себе же о том, что Гирико увидит его, что не только Гирико, но и атаковавшие их незнакомцы получат доказательства нечеловеческого происхождения Лоу. Джастин не хочет становится драконом, не сейчас, не так.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠГлаза застилает цвет крови, а уши закладывает собственный оглушительно рёв.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠГлупые люди, не встречавшие настоящего дракона уже долгие годы, никак не сумеют справиться с его гневом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠГирико в ужасе наблюдал, как Джастина выворачивает в кандалах из-за какой-то светящейся побрякушки. Он не хотел верить словам тех, кто заломал ему руки и огорошил голыми фактами, но Лоу явно не играл, ему действительно было плохо, а потом его лицо и руки начали покрываться чем-то похожим на мелкие пластинки и расти…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠОгромный дракон уничтожил крупный отряд охотников за считанные минуты. В глазах с узкими зрачками не было ни капли осмыслённости, прямо как и говорилось в страшилках про драконов, что жгли деревни и поедали людей. Джастин, — если это правда был он — не прикасался к трупам, после того, как он наступил на амулет и разбил камешек, вызвавший у него такую реакцию, его дыхание стало спокойнее, он замер, глядя на землю и тела людей. Гирико овладело настолько сильное оцепенение, что он не мог и пальцем пошевелить, хотя по хорошему ему следовало уносить ноги и побыстрее. Но Джастин не тронул его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Эй, — собственный голос звучал как-то сипло, испуганно, — Лоу…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠНа него уставились два огромных глаза. Гирико поднял закованные руки и сделал шаг вперёд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Это я… ты ведь узнаёшь меня? Ты… понимаешь, что я говорю?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДракон медленно лёг на землю и придвинул морду к Гирико, прикрывая глаза. Нос у него оказался раскалённым, и мужчина одёрнул руку. Из горла вырвался нервный смешок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Ты ведь не сожрёшь меня, а? Это же ты, святоша… а я на вкус наверняка не похож на твою любимую картошку… Давай, становись обратно человеком, и я просто решу, что это всё было пьяным бредом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠДжастин громко фыркнул, и в следующую секунду Гирико почувствовал на себе человеческие объятия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠ— Я не хотел их убивать. Я не хотел, я не… я не хотел…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠХудая спина тряслась от рыданий парня, и всё, что Гирико мог сделать, это не отпускать Джастина, несмотря на то, что от него жарило сильнее обычного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠОн не был силён в успокаивающих речах, ему самому бы не помешала помощь, потому Гирико растерянно гладил Джастина по волосам, как ребёнка, и нёс какую-то лабуду вперемешку с ласковым прикосновениями губ к виску. Лоу медленно затихал, но скорее от усталости, потому что он очень быстро отключился, когда Гирико крепче прижал его к себе, не давая упасть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ᅠСледовало бы поскорее уходить, пока никто не застал их среди трупов и крови.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>